With the increasing advancement of communications network technologies, multiple operators, multiple public land mobile networks (Public Land Mobile Network, PLMNs), and multiple network element management systems emerge, and it is inevitable that cells of different kinds emerge in a same area or under a same application scenario. Different operators, PLMNs, or network element management systems are independent from each other and do not interfere with each other in managing cells, and are different in specific management.
In a same geographic area or under a same application scenario, multiple operators co-exist and provide various services for different users or a same user at the same time. To save a cost, a shared network or network element, such as a shared base station, emerges. However, in the prior art, all cells of a shared base station are cells belonging to a same PLMN or cells managed by a same network element management system because of information isolation, so that it still cannot be implemented that cells under different PLMNs or cells under different network element management systems are set up on a same base station. Otherwise, consequences, such as mutual interference between cells, result from that the cells are managed by different system management, so that utilization of a base station cannot be further improved to reduce a cost of communications.
Therefore, on a same base station, how to implement collaborative management of cells under different PLMNs or cells in different network element management systems is a to-be-solved problem in the prior art.